Future Trunks
Summary Future Trunks (未来のトランクス), referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Future Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Future Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager, and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C+ | High 4-C+ '''to '''Low 4-B+ Name: Trunks (generally referred as Future Trunks/Mirai Trunks by the fandom) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 19 (20 physically and 21 when Cell Games begin) Classification: Human/Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Hybrid, Martial Artist, Member of the Capsule Corps from an alternate future Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled swordsman and martial artist, ki manipulation, can enhance his physical stats with Ki, can sense the Ki/life energy of others, limited energy manipulation, energy blasts, true flight, can produce afterimages with his speed, Zenkai (his power increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries), can transform into a Super Saiya-jin to increase his powers drastically, can bulge up his muscles and power up even further albeit at the expense of his speed, possible limited resistance to soul attacks and mind control via power-scaling Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Can stomp Mecha-Freeza shortly after turning into a Super Saiya-jin) | Likely Large Star level+ '''to '''Sub Solar System Level+ (Perfect Cell said that Trunks' most powerful form had greater raw power than himself, but Cell was much swifter, and had better coordination) Speed: At least FTL+ | MFTL, only FTL+ in Grade 3 SSJ (Cell was able to successfully dodge his blows). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XTJ+ (Casually sliced Freeza into pieces with his sword) | Class XTJ+(Can trade blows with Perfect Cell, and is actually stronger than him in Grade 3 SSJ form). Durability: At least Large Star level+ (casually tanked an attack more powerful than what Freeza used to blow up Namek) | Likely Large Star level+ '''to '''Sub Solar System Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: At least one planetary diameter Standard Equipment: Capsule Corporation Jacket, Sword (unknown origin, likely forged by advanced technology), various capsules for miniaturized goods (including his Time Machine) Intelligence: Above average. Trunks inherited some of his mother's genius with technology. He's also a fairly skilled martial artist and about the only character in Dragon Ball who doesn't mess around and does finish his opponent in combat. Weaknesses: Trunks cannot breathe in the vacuum of space, he can't dominate very well his USSJ, and Cell noticed this saying him he is particularly slow in this transformation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * SSJ Transformations: Trunks can transform to SSJ1, and later to USSJ and a higher form of USSJ, which increases his strength and power but at the expense of his speed. * Burning Attack: Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. * Shining Sword Attack: A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. * Super Buster Cannon: The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. * Masenko: Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly. (Note: this attack is Non Canon, but pretty sure Trunks learned this technique of Future Gohan) * Heat Dome Attack: Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents. Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Movie Character Category:Movie Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Can turn super saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Saiyan Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Brief Family Category:Briefs Family Category:Martial Artist Category:Iconic Characters Category:Z-fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Can Transform Category:Alive Category:KI users Category:Current Timeline Characters Category:Half-Human Category:Half-Saiyan